The present invention relates to an apparatus which eliminates noise in a power waveform and prevents the adverse influence, which is resulted from superimposition of, for example, white noise or parasitic wave noise caused by electromotive interference on the AC waveform that should be a sine waveform to be supplied from, for example, a commercially available AC power supply of 100 V, on electromagnetic devices (including electronic devices) which receive power from such an AC power supply. More specifically, it is an apparatus which generally works for the overall electronic device as it is connected to a power input circuit, not inserted in individual functional circuits in an electric device.
Conventionally, filters or the like which tune to a specific frequency determined by the time constant of L, C and R and provide individual functional circuits with a function to bypass to the ground or a current element function have been used.
In this type of conventional apparatus, however, as a capacitive impedance or inductive inductance is used, frequency cannot be avoided so that no even effect can be expected over the entire frequency bands and the adverse influence of electromagnetic interference noise could be avoided to a certain, not completely. With regard to white noise, satisfactory results have not been obtained.
That is, it was not possible to avoid deformation of voices in the case of acoustic devices, disturbance of images or hue in the case of video machines, etc., which are caused by noise or interference waves having an unspecific and unstable frequency spectrum from an AC power supply.
Also, within electromagnetic devices, in addition to coils, there are a large number of electrical, electronic parts connected and built in, such as transformers, resistors, condensers, semiconductor elements. The output current including the above standing wave noise is also affected by electrical characteristics such as inductance, conductance, capacitance, etc. possessed by these parts, and the characteristics in material properties such as thermal noise or scattering of electrons. As a result, the standing wave noise of the current particularly around zero current generates more noise with greater energy through interference with the standing noise.
Since these standing wave noises overlap the normal output signal which should be inherently faithful to the input signal, they cannot practically convert the input signal faithfully. Such noises in electromagnetic devices make the conversion of input signals to acoustic, image, data recording, etc. incorrect and indistinct, thereby losing scientific value, artistic nature, and also irritating excessively visual and auditory nerves of man, thus creating harm in social environments, artistic cultures, mental hygienes and scientific techniques. Leaving this undealt with is a significant matter which cannot be allowed from a social point of view.
It is an object of this invention to not only overcome the problems but also provide an apparatus which allow an end user to arbitrarily and easily install it in an electromagnetic device, which is manufactured and delivered by device makers without making such consideration, by merely connecting it to the power input circuit.
The present inventor is one of patentees of the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2731456. Paying attention to the characteristics of a PN junction element (thermo module) for improving the sound quality, which is connected to each of the function circuits in xe2x80x9clow-power circuitsxe2x80x9d concerning this invention, the means for solving the above problems is provided by generally applying the characteristics to the power circuits of xe2x80x9chigh-power circuits.xe2x80x9d
This PN junction element, which makes a temperature difference by the Peltier effect and generates a thermoelectric current by the Seebeck effect, will be explained as follows referring to claim 1 of the aforementioned patent.
FIG. 6 shows an improved element 61 for an electromagnetic circuit signal waveform which comprises a junction pair having a semiconductor P-type material section 62 and semiconductor N-type material section 63 having thermoelectric powers junctioned at a junction 64, and electrode sections 65 and 66 of the opposite materials on the opposite sides to the junction, and which can produce the Peltier effect and the Seebeck effect in the same element and suppress the inverse electromagnetic induction current that causes standing wave noise by causing the Peltier exotherm to occur at the junction 64 and the Peltier endotherm to occur on both electrode sections 65 and 66 and allowing a transient temperature difference xcex94Tt by the exotherm and endotherm to generate the transient counter electromotive force of the first polarity between the junction 64 and both electrode sections 65 and 66 due to the Seebeck effect, when a current flows in a first direction between the P-type material section 62 and the N-type material section 63, and generating the counter electromotive force of the opposite, second polarity between both electrode sections 65 and 66 by inverting the aforementioned transient temperature difference xcex94Td when a current flows in a second direction opposite to the first direction.